Versus
by psycochick32
Summary: It all started with a project; it all started with a bet. In a "battle" between Rangers, who wins: brains or brawn? A bit of harmless fun. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, LADY GRIDDLEBONE!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Early, Early, Early Birthday, Lady Griddlebone!

* * *

Versus – It Begins

It all started with a project.

"Now, class," Ms. Appleby said as she handed back the latest graded assignments. "Today we're going to take a new approach to last week's assignment."

Kimberly groaned under her breath, staring at her self-improvement project. It could use some improving itself: a C+. She slumped in her seat and sighed. It wasn't her fault she'd forgotten to do it! Tommy was just rubbing off on her, she guessed.

"This week, we're going to do partner-improvement projects."

Billy sighed. He'd gotten a solid A on the self-improvement project; no shock there. He was great at papers when he was doing them himself. It was working with others that could get problematic. He chafed at knowing his grade could be affected by others – often not of his own choosing. He could only be thankful for small mercies: neither Bulk nor Skull was in this class.

"Now that you've had time to see what you feel you need to improve on, it's time to have somebody else open your eyes to flaws. We all have them; some are more easily fixed than others. You will work with your partner for a full week, choosing one flaw per person and discussing how to tackle resolving the issue."

Ms. Appleby walked to the front of the room, gesturing to the first and fourth rows. "Turn to face the person next to you."

Billy spun to stare at Kimberly; hope glinted in her brown eyes.

"These are your partners. Scoot together now and get to talking through the end of the hour. You have 45 minutes."

Kimberly muffled an excited giggle as she moved her desk closer to Billy's. "Oh, this is _so_ great! I won't have to worry about running out every time my 'pager' goes off," she said, bringing up her fingers to make air quotation marks.

"I, too, believe this will be a propitious arrangement," Billy agreed, before slightly frowning as Kim waited a beat… as though expecting Trini to chime in.

After a few seconds passed, Kimberly shook her head, as though coming out of a daze. "I'm sorry… huh?" Her eyes gleamed with apology.

"Our teaming up is beneficial to both of us."

"Gotcha." Kim scooted closer, taking great care to tuck her most recent paper under her book – but not before Billy could see it.

"Kimberly, I thought you had big plans for that assignment and expected an exemplary score."

Kim sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Whatever I expected… it wasn't that."

"What happened?"

"I think Tommy's rubbing off on me. I forgot."

Billy lifted an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Tommy was doing the same exact project last week, remember? We pitched in to try and help him remember things and be on time."

Kim stifled a snicker. "Yeah. Didn't work too well, huh?"

"Much like your assignment," Billy added wryly.

"Well, when I _did_ remember, there were other things to do!" Kim protested. "There was that sale at the mall Saturday… Rita has been coming at us like clockwork. I had a late afternoon hair appointment on Thursday and that's not even taking into account my gymnastic practices. Oh, and that awesome afternoon where Zordon had me practicing wheeling maneuvers in the Firebird zord. And spending time with Tommy on top of that!"

"So the primary reason is not that you were absent-minded, but that you were simply inattentive to the issue at hand."

Kim blew out her bangs again as she mulled the words over in her head. It wasn't that she didn't know them – reading them was just a lot different from hearing them, no matter how long she'd known Billy. "Well, I guess."

"Then I suspect that is the issue I will take you to task for over the next seven days."

Kim's eyes lit up. "Hey! Yeah! With you getting on my case, I'm sure to get everything done!"

Billy looked put out. "I do not intend to 'get on your case,'" he repeated, "as much as I hope to help you come up with a system that allows you to fit studying and homework in before your leisure time."

She sighed. "Fine." She was suddenly taken by an idea and sat up straight, eyes sparking.

He leaned back, not quite trusting the look on her face…

"If you have to focus on me cracking down, I'm going to focus on you learning to relax! To chill out a little bit!"

"Kimberly, my daily routine is quite complex and I do not think-"

"Exactly!" she interrupted. "You don't leave a lot of _you_ time in there! Which means that you have less time for us, as well," she added with a pout. "And that means I bet you don't have a date for the dance next week, do you?"

Billy looked down and shook his head. "Negative. I was disinclined to partake, actually; the weekend will be a fabulous opportunity to witness an astronomical phenomenon-"

"You have to go! We're all going!"

"Kimberly-"

"Nope. Nothin' doin'. You get to make me a better student; I get to make you a better 'teenager,'" she insisted, quotation marks and all. "_And,_" she added with a hint of mischief, "Trini doesn't have a date for the dance either. Whaddaya say we make that an overall goal?"

Billy blushed, stammered, and tripped over his own tongue before he realized Kim was giggling. "I do not believe that acquiring accompaniment to the event should be a priority, considering I did not wish to attend."

Another pause allowed Kimberly to realize what Billy was thinking. "Billy, you know that even if you bring a date, we all go as a group. But I've seen the way Trini looks at you… and the way you look at her. What could it hurt?"

"Our acquaintanceship."

Kim slapped him lightly on the arm. "Oh, don't give me that. We're all friends. We're good friends – teammates, even. It doesn't hurt to try, and even if she says no, it won't be the end of the world. Think of it as a test of how well this week helps you… become more social. And I swear, I'll work hard on what we think we need to do to make me a better student, 'kay?"

Billy's eyes echoed his uncertainty… but after a bit more encouragement, he nodded his acquiescence.

*~*~*

It all started with a bet.

"So," Jason managed with a grunt as he eased the arms of the weight machine back to their position on each side of his head, "what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Before or after our regularly-scheduled monster attack?" Zack asked rhetorically, spinning to the beat as he tried to master yet another move from a music video he'd seen the night before on MTV.

"Well, afterward, Kim and I are going to catch a movie," Tommy said, reaching for his towel and a bottle of water. "Spend some time together."

"You guys are always together," Jason pointed out.

"We want to be together without you tag-alongs, I mean," Tommy shot back. "Just us."

"And what, may I ask," Zack asked with a leer, "could you two be getting into that requires 'just the two of you?'"

Tommy flushed and turned to add a bit of weight to the bench press bar. "Get your own relationship," he muttered.

"He's tried," Jason jibed. "Angela keeps leaving him hangin'."

"She'll come around," Zack insisted. "Nobody can say no to the Zack-man!"

"Tell her that," Tommy said with a grin. "Anyway, Bro, what'd you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Thought we were going to study," Jason pointed out, sounding a little miffed. "Or did you _forget_?"

"You can study without me."

"Sure, you'd rather be kissing on Kim."

"Well, yeah," Tommy agreed with a laugh, though red dusted his cheeks.

"What's got you so riled up, Jase?" Zack asked. "It's not like you to get so bummed out about something like this."

Jason shrugged, beginning another set of reps on his machine.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Jason, now growing a bit concerned. "You're not upset that we're going out, right? I didn't think you liked her that way…"

Jason made a face. "Ew, no. She's like my sister, man. That's nasty."

"Jase is just jealous; he hasn't gone steady with a girl in two years!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just-"

"Jealous," Zack insisted. "Because Tommy has Kim but you don't have Trini and you've been pining after her for years now!" He immediately ducked a flying gym bag; it was amazing how quickly Jason could move when suitably motivated.

Tommy blinked, surprised by the turn the conversation had taken. "Wait, you like Trini?"

"No!" "Yes!" Jason and Zack spoke simultaneously, Zack grinning and Jason glowering.

"I thought Billy and Trini…" Tommy floundered for a moment, cringing a bit at the look that crossed Jason's face. It wasn't often his bro was tongue-tied, but right now…

And wouldn't a proper best friend take the best opportunity to rib him a bit? "You do!" Tommy said with a growing grin. "You like Trini but you're afraid-"

A towel flew at Tommy.

"I am _not_ afraid!" Jason argued.

"But you like Trini. You didn't deny that," Zack pointed out, bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning. "Which means you do!"

"You are acting like a 10-year-old," Jason said wearily.

"But you like her. You didn't deny it yet."

"I denied it earlier!"

"But not now!"

Tommy cut in, "Wait. If Billy and Trini aren't… together… then why haven't you made a move?"

"He's afr-"

"Don't even say it," Jason cut in. "I'm not afraid. And I'm not saying I like her. But… if I _did_ I still wouldn't make a move because it would be weird. We're teammates."

"Tommy and Kim are teammates," Zack pointed out amusedly. "And they seem to be doing just fine."

Jason had no comeback.

"What'd you always tell me when I was crushing on Kim?" Tommy asked, smiling. "Something about how if I never ask I'll never know?"

"She can't say yes unless you ask her," Zack repeated what he'd told Tommy not too long ago.

"Ask her where?"

"The dance next week," Tommy said, suddenly inspired. "Ask her to the dance. C'mon, make a move. Can't wait forever or you'll miss your chance, man!"

Zack grinning. "Hey, it's not that I don't have faith in our fearless leader or anything but… he won't do it. Hasn't for two years, won't do it now."

"Some friend you are," Jason muttered.

"Just tellin' the truth, my man," Zack told Jason with a grin.

"If he can face Goldar, he can face Trini," Tommy said.

"He won't do it," Zack responded. "I bet you anything that he won't."

"You're on! Jase can do anything," Tommy refuted.

"Oh my God," Jason said, hand kneading his forehead. "Are you guys really betting on my love life?"

"No, we're betting on your lack of one," Zack shot back with his trademark smirk.

"Or on you getting one," Tommy muttered under his breath while trying to look supportive... and not as amused as he actually was.

Not sure he really wanted to encourage this ridiculousness, Jason's mouth hung open for a second before he managed to phrase his question. "Alright bro, do I even dare to ask what the stakes are?"

Silence reigned. This _was_ the all-important detail, after all. Tommy didn't want it to be anything _too_ embarrassing; it wasn't that he doubted his best friend, but if Jase _couldn't_ deliver…

Suddenly, Zack looked up with an absolutely unholy gleam in his eyes. "I get to be Red. For a WHOLE. WEEK."

"Red?" Tommy asked somewhat dimwittedly. Then his eye caught on Zack's handily twisted wrist, communicator catching the light.

Jason and Tommy traded horrified looks. "No," they simultaneously intoned.

"What?" Zack goaded. "Are you saying Jase can't do it? That's the only reason you'd turn this down."

"Hell no!" Jason responded. "What would-" he looked around, before hissing "-_Zordon_ say about us betting a Power Coin on a stupid bet?"

"A stupid bet you're going to lose," Zack added with relish.

Jason's eyes flashed. No way. Zack did _not_ just call him out…

The barely hidden grin on Tommy's face said otherwise. "You know, bro, technically _I'm_ the one who accepts this bet or not."

"Yeah, but you're betting _my_ coin!"

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Tommy unconsciously echoed Zack's comments from earlier.

"I can do anything," Jason asserted angrily. "Absolutely anything; I just think the bet is stupid."

"So win it and prove him wrong."

Jason eyed Zack warily. "And what happens if you lose?"

Zack stopped his bouncing, thinking.

Tommy burst into laughter. "Why change the theme? He'd have to be Yellow... or better yet, Pink. Can you imagine him in Kim's mini skirt?"

Jason grinned, nodding. "That's fair."

*~*~*

It all started with a challenge.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Tommy!" Kim took a moment to admire her well-built boyfriend as he approached their usual table at the Juice Bar. "What've you been up to?" There was a twinkle in his usually darkened eyes; she'd love to say it was pleasure at seeing her, but…

"Nothing much. Working out with Jase and Zack."

"Oh really? Where'd they get to?"

"They went to play some one-on-one in the park."

"And you came to spend time with me instead?" Kim smiled her most charming grin. "How sweet!"

"What are you working on?" he asked, motioning to the books and paper spread across the table.

"Oh, my project for Ms. Appleby's class. I'm teamed up with Billy!" she said happily.

Tommy leaned over her shoulder, taking a moment to enjoy just holding her before looking at the papers. He grinned. "Billy's making you… a better student?"

Kim wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. Says I need to study more and," she sat up straight, attempting to lower her voice as she repeated, "'take a firmer control of my scheduling that which must be completed and those conflicting desires to find a happy medium.'"

"Happy medium?"

"Something that meant happy medium. I don't remember what it was. It was in Billy and I'm not fluent."

Tommy laughed. "What are you doing for him?"

"Getting him a date with Trini," Kim responded matter-of-factly, pointing to the relevant list of goals for her friend.

Tommy stood up straight. "Trini? With Billy? For the dance?"

"Yeah!" When Tommy failed to respond, she twisted around with a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"Uhm…" Tommy wasn't quite sure what to say. On one hand, he should support her in all her endeavors. And Billy and Trini would make a cute couple.

On the other hand, Zack _could not_ be Red for a week. The fate of the world literally rested on that fact!

"What's up?" Kim asked, tugging him by his wrist and guiding him to the seat next to her. "You look about as confused as I feel."

Tommy laughed at that. "Well… it's not that I don't want you to get a bad grade or anything, but I'm really hoping Trini doesn't take Billy up on the invite."

"Why not?" Kim thought of everybody, Tommy would be the one to support Billy. They both had the "shy, loner-type" personalities.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Tommy recounted his conversation with Zack and Jason… up through and including the bet.

Kim gaped.

"You bet Jason's _mmph!"_ Tommy slapped his hand over her mouth as she nearly shrieked "power coin" throughout the Juice Bar.

Certain she was going to quiet down (though somewhat disconcerted at the way her eyes were boring holes in his head), he lowered his mouth and schooled his face into an innocent-puppy-like expression. "Well, no. Zack did. I just took him up on it. C'mon, it's Jase!"

"But… my grade is more important than a silly dare!"

"Than the Red coin?"

Kim squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "I can't believe you… and then saying that either I or Trini would be Black? It can't be Trini; she'd kick your butts six ways to Sunday if she knew she was the focus of a bet!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kim muttered. "You know, though, that I'll have to win, right? I'm like, the master at romance."

"But I have Jason, and he's a sure winner."

"Are you saying I can't get Billy a date?"

"Are you saying Jason's a loser?"

The two stared at each other before breaking into grins.

"Fine. Let the best man win." Tommy held out his hand.

"Oh, Billy will," Kim promised, shaking his hand.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney and other such companies.


	2. A Week In Blue

Happy Early, Early Birthday, Lady Griddlebone!

* * *

Versus – A Week In Blue

* * *

MONDAY

"Perhaps if we short-circuit the chronic interphasers, we could break the electromagnetic deadlock and free Jason and Zack," Billy suggested over the bubble of chemicals in his lab.

Trini murmured her assent, eyes narrowed thinly to better focus on the wire she was stripping.

As Billy took a moment to stare at her – always a pleasant endeavor, even in a life-or-death situation – he took a moment to reflect on Kim's actions in the Command Center earlier.

"_I let them down, Zordon," Tommy apologized to their mentor._

"_Tommy, it's not your fault," Kim insisted, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder. "We had to escape when we did or all we would have done is become piñatas for Goldar. Now that we're free, we can save them."_

_Tommy just sighed, clutching his helmet anxiously._

_Running through the possible schematics of the machine that had, until a few minutes ago, held him and his friends captive, Billy chanced upon a probable solution._

"_Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Moving to the computers, he downloaded the imagery from the camera he'd recently installed as a test in his helmet._

"_How'd you do that?" Kim wondered as the visuals came up on the viewing globe._

"_I'll explain later. But you see that?" Billy pointed a gloved hand at the box being guarded by Goldar until the White Ranger had made his explosive entrance. "Goldar won't go near the back of the box and the air shimmers."_

"_Like the desert, or over really hot pavement," Trini caught on. "That must be the exhaust pipe; something that strong would require one or the grid would burn itself out."_

"_Exactly," Billy confirmed. "I could probably rig up a device using that output as an entryway into bypassing the circuitry. I bet I have what I need in my lab."_

_Tommy nodded, his eyes glazed a bit at the techno-babble. He'd followed along better than Kim – she was studying her nails, glowering at the way the paint had chipped off her pointer finger in the battle against the putties._

"_I'll go with you," Trini suggested. "Two minds are better than one."_

_Kim looked up at that; in fact, she squealed and bounced up and down. It was Tommy's turn to glower – down at Kim, even! – rendering Billy somewhat speechless as he and Trini teleported to his house._

Billy shook his head clear, bending to study the way the pipe he'd grabbed had been welded previously. If he could access its weaker points, the effort would take less time.

'_Why would Kim have been so excited?'_ he couldn't help but wonder as he began patching in the wires Trini was going through apparently effortlessly. _'It was after Trini volunteered-'_

Ah. Yet another matchmaking attempt… seeing signs that weren't there.

Or were they?

"Ouch!" Billy dropped the soldering iron, having inadvertently grazed the tip of his thumb.

"You okay?" Trini stared at him through the piping that weaved its way across his table; anxiety danced in her eyes and butterflies danced in his stomach.

He forced a smile. "It's a minor scalding. I'm afraid I gave my mind free-rein to wander whilst I attempted to connect the wires…" He let his voice drift off as he realized he was babbling.

Trini's eyes had softened. "Don't worry, Billy. I'm worried about them too, but I know you'll get us through this."

She was relying on _him_…

Billy wasn't sure whether that made him proud… or scared him to death.

* * *

TUESDAY

'_Honestly, you'd think I was dragging him to the dentist!'_

Tiny hand firmly wrapped around a larger wrist, most people would have thought it a comic sight: short, petite Kimberly was all but dragging taller, more muscular Billy through the doors of Angel Grove mall, marching like a woman on a mission… grinning much like a kid let loose at Disney World.

Billy, on the other hand, had basically dug in his heels just outside the doors – and gave every appearance of being willing to take any offered avenue of escape – with the terror only somebody who had managed to avoid (but still heard about) every single other shopping trip Kimberly had gone on would be capable of.

"I am quite certain that my choice of apparel has little to do with the assignment at hand and-or the way our contemporaries view my person!"

"Little words, Billy," Kim shot over her shoulder with a smile. "There's no Trini to translate for you now!"

"Or to save me," Billy mumbled under his breath, cringing and nearly falling on his face as Kimberly dropped his hand and whirled around.

"Oh, come on, Billy!" Kim tapped her foot. "This isn't going to hurt!"

"You don't know that," he grumbled mutinously. He wasn't sure how an afternoon at the mall could possibly help with their assignment… and to be quite honest, this was one question he did _not_ want the answer to. Tommy, Jason and Zack had relished rubbing their destination in his face both at lunch and for the few moments they were together at the Youth Center, and it had been exceedingly disconcerting.

"_Man, Kim on a mission at the mall is something I try to avoid at all costs," Tommy said with a grin. It was shocking, considering Tommy was willing to put up with nearly anything to hang out with his perky girlfriend. "You couldn't pay me enough to go there willingly."_

"_Kim doesn't have to pay you," Zack jibed. "She just has to look at you with that pout…"_

_Jason laughed, slapping hands with Zack as Tommy flushed._

"_You're just lucky I came along! Don't think I haven't heard the stories of her taking you two shopping!"_

_Zack and Jason fell silent, leaving Billy incredibly curious. His blue eyes darted from one friend to the other. Neither had shared any particular stories – though they'd groaned about it often enough, he'd always figured it was more the principle of the thing – and considering the length of their friendship, it was saying something._

"_Guys?" Billy prompted, a smile twitching at his lips as Zack and Jason refused to look at each other… or anybody else. "Is there something you wish to share?"_

"_No!" the two insisted at the same time, causing Tommy to burst out laughing._

"_Oh yeah," he told Billy, "she managed to get _both_ of them to go with her at the same time! Apparently, they were shopping for the Homecoming dance. Kim w-won a b-bet-"_

_Billy's eyes narrowed on his three friends as Tommy stumbled over those words and Zack and Jason's eyes widened._

"_-and got to choose their outfits for the dance," Tommy finished hurriedly._

_Billy was distracted from his friends' strange actions by the memory of his friends' wardrobes that night._

"_You wore a bright yellow 'zoot suit,'" Billy recalled, looking at Zack. "That was Kimberly's idea?"_

"_She dragged us all over that mall!" Zack exclaimed. "Everywhere! We went in like, every store!"_

"_Some of them twice," Jason added with a groan._

"_I didn't even think there was a place to buy that sort of outfit at the mall," Zack went on._

_It seemed Zack's recollection had opened the floodgates. Jason, Tommy and Zack had spent the rest of lunch regaling each other with Kim's various shopping excursions, much to the displeasure of the petite girl in pink eating her salad and glaring at them all._

_Trini leaned back in her seat the whole time, looking amused. She'd been shopping with Kim since they were old enough to be let loose there all alone; it was more like a marathon sport now, and Kim _did _have the best fashion taste, she chided them, so it wasn't like it wasn't worth it._

_Tommy, Zack and Jason begged to differ. Tommy then went on to beg Kim's forgiveness as she mock-glared at him._

It was safe to say that the ongoing discussions regarding Kim's shopping… _habit_… had Billy begging for Rita to send down a monster. Preferably, the witch would grow the monster and it would smash the mall to bits.

But nobody argued with Kim when she was determined – well, nobody with an IQ above Bulk and Skull – so after a little bit more than a token resistance, Billy succumbed to the inevitable and followed Kim through the sliding doors.

"Okay," she said, turning around and sizing him up. "You'll need a couple different things. I know you love your overalls, Billy, but-"

"They're exactly what I need in the lab," Billy responded with a bit of a huff. "The garments possess the ability to contain numerous…" He trailed off as Kim smiled and shook her head. It took him a moment to understand what she was getting at – and flushed when he did.

Billy cleared his throat, thinking over his words before trying again. "I wear them because they're useful. I carry a lot of stuff in my lab and the many pockets allow for that without me overburdening myself."

Kim nodded her understanding. "That's fine, and believe me, Billy: I'm not trying to turn you into something you aren't. You're a brilliant, amazing friend and a good guy. I just… I want to modernize you a bit, you know? You've worn overalls since I met you _years_ ago. There's nothing wrong with them, exactly, but they're not the least bit trendy and to be honest… you could do so much better."

Billy quirked an eyebrow.

"You've gained a lot of muscle since you've started-" Kim's eyes widened as she caught herself in time. "-since you started working out with all of us. Your shirts are getting a little tight across your chest. And overalls aren't the best clothes to _work out_ in, right?"

Billy had to concede that she had a point. He'd nearly emulated Bulk one afternoon in the park; the seat of his pants had nearly torn in half as he spun to kick a putty away. Overalls did not, in fact, have the best range of motion.

"So how about this," Kim suggested. "The first bit, we'll wander the mall." Billy winced, and Kimberly pretended not to notice. "I'll point out some of the current fashions, and tell you a bit about the types of clothes that are _always_ in style. Then, once you're educated a bit, we'll actually do some shopping and mixing and matching. 'Kay?"

She looked so pleased with herself – that she was turning this into an actual lesson, rather than just another shopping trip – that Billy couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

And seven _grueling_ hours later (he'd have to tell Jason that he'd beat the record – they ended up going to one store no less than four times), he had to admit that following Kim had been educational. While not his normal area of expertise by any means, the evolution of fashion was intriguing, as well as what various types of clothes said about the person wearing them. After a couple hours, he'd begun to eye some of the people in the stores, seeing what he could glean about them from their own individual style.

That, in turn, allowed him to build his own.

Kim couldn't have been more proud. "Trini will be so excited to see your new clothes!" she squealed happily as they made their way back to her car. "You'll look so good tomorrow!"

"I suppose the addition of contacts over the summer will help, as well?" Billy suggested.

"If anything," Kim said with a grin, "maybe you'll be in less trouble for smashing your frames all the time."

* * *

WEDNESDAY

"I'll meet you at the park, then?" Trini clarified as she walked down the hall with Billy toward their next classes.

Billy nodded. "After my Young Scientists of America meeting, yes, that should be doable." Was she looking at him just a little harder than usual? Billy couldn't tell, and for a moment cursed Kim for putting ideas into his head.

"Great! I'm so glad you're willing to help," Trini said with an uncharacteristic bounce in her step. "I'm so excited; if it does well, this charity volleyball tournament could raise so much money for underprivileged children at the Little Angels foster care center."

"It is a splendid cause," Billy complimented. "And I'm sure it'll do spectacularly-" He skidded to a stop – speechless, really – when Trini quickly pressed her lips up against his cheek.

"Thanks again, Billy," she said softly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Billy's mouth moved but, embarrassingly, no words would form. Trini walked down one more door to her math class and, with a wave (and was that a blush?), entered. Jason followed right behind her.

From behind him, Billy could hear Kim squeal excitedly. He wondered why Tommy had groaned, though…

Billy floated high on that kiss for the rest of the day. For the first time since first receiving his Power Coin, it was difficult for him to focus on the Young Scientists' meeting; he was out the door in a flash to head to meet Trini.

He was disconcerted – and even a bit disappointed – to realize that she'd enlisted Jason's help, as well.

* * *

THURSDAY

"Billyyyyyyy," Kim whined, staring down at the chart in front of her, lower lip sticking out in an impressive pout. "There's no time on here for Tommy!"

"Perhaps you should have completed more of your assignments ahead of time," Billy chided. "Leaving them until the last minute not only interferes with your relationship, but also leaves you less likely to retain the data from cramming for a test or large project."

Billy refused to crumble at Kim's puppy-eyes – no small feat, but doable.

With a sigh, Kim reached for her math book. "So in order to be a better student," she recited, "I will keep a more solid track of what I'm supposed to be doing. Having a planner or calendar and writing down assignments will…"

"Make it easier for you to prioritize," Billy finished when Kim fumbled. "As long as?"

"As long as I have my priorities in order," Kim said obediently. "School, though less fun, should come before being a social butterfly so that I have a brighter future." She sighed, staring down at the jumble of numbers in front of her. "But, I'm going into gymnastics. So what does it matter if I can't deconstruct _Hamlet_?"

"What if you're injured?" he asked.

"I try not to think of that," she responded truthfully. "Bad thoughts lead to bad happenings."

"Is that what happened that day with the Samurai Fan Man?" Billy teased.

"That was Rita. Pure evil," Kim responded with a sniff. "From beginning to end and you can't convince me otherwise."

The two fell silent before Billy prodded again, displeased with her original answer. "You can't tell me you haven't questioned it before. Injuries are common in gymnastics, and if I may say so without any offense meant, you're actually a bit older than most gymnasts in their prime, are you not?"

Kim sighed, putting down her pencil. "I won't pass this math test if you keep bugging me," she murmured. Meeting his eyes, though, she could tell he was honestly concerned and couldn't hold onto her anger.

"I've… yeah, thought about it. When I think about it, though, I try to put a positive spin on it. If I'm hurt, I can still coach. A lot of gymnastics coaches are actually old guys who couldn't probably walk across a balance beam without a cane, much less do a running triple-front-punch." Her eyes went starry for a moment. "And I'll always have Tommy to help me if I need him."

"Always?"

"Always," Kim responded almost defiantly. "What we have is special."

There was more silence as Kim refused to elaborate, and Billy chose not to follow that particular train of thought. Perhaps if he dropped it, Kim would-

"So where's Trini today?"

"With her parents." Short answers. _'Don't encourage her.'_ Perhaps if she knew he didn't want to talk about it, Kim would –

"So have you asked her yet?"

Or maybe she _wouldn't_.

"No." Billy didn't even bother to pretend he didn't know what Kim was talking about. "I doubt I will."

"Oh Billy, you have to! I know nobody has asked her yet; I found out last night," she said, cutting off what looked to be his first protest. "So you still have a chance!"

Billy looked mutinous. "Kimberly, I appreciate your concern and dedication to our project but-"

"But nothing!" Kim slammed her book shut, leaning over it toward Billy like a cat cornering a mouse. "Billy, this isn't even about the project. You like her. You've liked her for as long as I can remember. You might think I didn't notice but I _did_ and it's high time you did something about it!"

"What if she doesn't like me like that?" Billy finally confessed, feeling incredibly childish but unable to help himself. "I'm not like Tommy or Zack or Jason, Kimberly. I don't have their… confidence. I'd rather our solid friendship stay one than suffer fallout due to an unrequited affection."

"Billy," Kimberly said, placing one hand over his. "Let me tell you something."

Her voice was so serious that Billy couldn't help but lean closer.

"Trini and I… we talk about everything. We've been best friends for years. And you know what? You're one of my closest friends, too." Billy looked shocked, but Kim pressed on. "I would never, ever do anything that I knew would hurt you. Your friendship is too important to me. If Trini had every given me any reason to think she'd shoot you down in a heartbeat, I wouldn't encourage you to try. You have to know that."

Billy tried to avoid meeting her eyes, but found he couldn't. She was taking this to heart. She meant what she said – it was clear.

"She really liked your new clothes, you know," Kim teased gently. "She said you looked awful handsome in those khaki pants and that blue vest you wore Wednesday."

Billy blushed.

"Just do it, Billy," Kim said one more time. "You'll never know unless you try. And if you succeed, then we'll all be really happy."

She crossed her fingers on her free hand under the table, knowing Jason and Tommy would probably be ticked off beyond recognition. Oh well, Zack would party with her… when he wasn't saving the world in _pink_ spandex.

"And if you don't," she added, "then I'll be here for you. And you guys will stay friends, and you'll know. And you won't stay awake wondering."

* * *

FRIDAY

"You can do it," Kim hissed at Billy while walking to the locker room. It was time for her practice; she'd finished her homework and had it thoroughly checked by her friend in blue before being excused to the beam.

Her glare told her bespectacled friend one very clear thing: _'I did my share; now it's your turn.'_

Billy gulped and looked around.

Jason and Tommy were sparring on the mats. Tommy looked remarkably anxious; Jason appeared upset about something. Zack, watching them, was laughing up a storm. Kimberly (now in a leotard) swung by, saying something with a wicked smirk that sent Zack into further laughter…

And drew a glare from both Tommy _and _Jason.

What in the world would draw those harsh looks from her boyfriend and surrogate brother?

"Hi, Billy!"

The teen was pulled from his musings by Trini, who pulled out the chair next to him and slipped into it gracefully.

"Salutations, Trini," he greeted with a weak smile. "How was your family visit?"

"My grandmother is doing well," Trini said with a relieved look on her face. "The surgery was a success and she should be with us for many years to come."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Did I hear you were fine-tuning the electromagnetic array on the communicators?"

The two fell into a deep conversation, whispering when necessary. Trini shot Billy a smile that made his heart skip a beat when he purchased her a smoothie; when she leaned into him to have him clarify Alpha's role in one of the steps, Billy was certain his ears were neon red.

"Trini, hey!"

The two looked up. Jason, Tommy, Kim and Zack had wandered up to the table, leaning on it tiredly.

"Good workout?" Trini asked, attention diverted.

"Yeah, it was pretty solid."

While the two slipped into idle chit-chat, both Zack and Kim shot Billy a look that _screamed_ that now was the time.

In front of everybody?!

When Kim nodded at his unasked question, Billy sighed and found a quick moment to insert himself into their conversation.

"I beg your pardon, Trini, Jason… I do have a question for Trini, though."

Trini turned all her attention to her friend in blue.

In the corner of his eye, Billy could see Kim's satisfied smile… and baffling enough, Tommy's panicked look. He threw an elbow into Jason's side. Billy spared a glance at Jason, who looked anxious to say something as well.

Both Billy and Jason opened their mouths…

"Will you go to the dance next week with me?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney and other such companies.


End file.
